Do you Believe?
by lovestory034
Summary: Un chico nuevo llega a Forks...Edward no puede leerle la mente...y Bella cambia su suerte completamente .//Casualidad?// Se sentirá Edward desplazado?
1. Who is he?

**Diclaimer;** el único chico que me puedo atrivuir és a **Dann**, los demás personajes son obra de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer!

XD

espero que les guste!!

:)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Who is he?**

El nuevo curso después de las vacaciones de verano ya había llegado y con él, los nuevos alumnos...más conocidos como "novatos". Mi nombre és Isabella Swan, pero todo el mundo que me conozca me llama Bella y yo soy una de las "condenadas" a volver al instituto en un de los días más calurosos del año. Que és mucho decir, en Forks...

En un pueblo pequeño, en el que la más trivial noticia ya era objeto de carnaza, todos los alumnos veteranos y profesores sabían el nombre de los "novatos", incluso me atrevería a decir que conocían sus gustos y aficiones sin haber hablado una sola vez con ellos...

Mientras aparcaba mi coche en uno de los huecos libres del parquin observé otros vehículos que no me sonaban, de los nuevos supuse. Mi viejo y muy esimado _cacharro _desentonaba entre los lujosos _Porches, Seats, etc_ de su alrededor, pero ese día no me importó en absoluto, estaba demasiado acostumbrada_._ Entré en el salón de clases, después de llegar al edificio central, que me tocaba por mi horario: _ciencias para el mundo contemporanio,_ no podían escoger un título más largo? -pensé irónicamente.

Enrealidad no estaba de muy buen humor, con o sin novatos. Edward se había ido a cazar el sábado antes de clases y dos días acompañada por su ausencia me afectaron de mala manera. Ya sabía que era por necesidad, pero aun así no me gustaba estar separada de él por mucho tiempo. Supongo que el amor te hace sentir esas cosas, no? Porque, sí. Estaba total, perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward, mi novio no, más que novio...el amor de mi existencia. Y digo existencia porque era totalmente posible que lo amara toda la eternidad, al fin y al cabo él és un vampiro y yo espero ser convertida en breve. Aunque a Edward no le haga gracia mi pequeño deseo...En fin, me concentré en escuchar como el profesor de ciencias presentaba al nuevo alumno de nuestro curso.

- _Bien chicos atentos porfavor!_ - pedía el Sr. Madds - _Ahora os voy a presentar a vuestro nuevo compañero. - _Pobre. No pude evitar acordarme de mi primer día en ese instituto. La de veces que tropecé, la de veces que odié a un profesor por presentarme delante de toda la clase...Le compadecí si era tan tímido como yo. _- Adelante porfavor, pase._

Ante esas palabras entró por la puerta una figura alta y esbelta, incluso de gimnasio diría yo. Un chico rubio platino de ojos azules claros muy grandes y abiertos por la emoción. Vestía una blusa blanca remangada hasta los codos, que resaltaba todavía más sus finos rasgos y unos jeans. Su pelo era un poco más corto que el de Edward pero su complexión corporal podría decirse que era muy semejante; piel clara y fina, músculos de los brazos muy bien formados...Era atractivo y ¿brillaba?, a mi parecer y si a mi parecer lo era, no quería saber lo que opinaría la gente más normal que yo...

- _Buenos días. Encantado de conoceros a todos._ - dijo sonriendo muy alegre, como si fuera un honor estar delante nuestro. A mi alrededor se oyeron sonoros suspiros provenientes de las chicas que se habían empezado a derretir por su sonrisa.

- _A ver silencio_ - El chico seguía sonriendo - _El señor Dánniel Balan viene de muy lejos y és nuevo aquí, así que no le atosigueis, deacuerdo?-_ Nos dijo el profesor, aunque la mayoría no le escuchó ya que sus palabras se difuminaron después del nombre del chico, al que prosiguió una serie de grititos ahogados femeninos y otra de bufidos masculinos.

Dánniel se quedó inmóbil en mitad de la clase, y observó con tranquilidad al señor Madds, el qual se había girado y se dirigía hacia su mesa. Se hizo el silencio y todos esperamos alguna reacción por su parte. El Sr. Madds se giró sorprendido.

- _Ay! Dánniel perdona! Olvidé que no sabes donde sentarte! -_ Como cuando se equivocaba en alguna corrección importante el Sr. Madds se puso rojo repentinamente y todos rieron. Le buscó un sitio al chico con la mirada. Dannielle seguía su recorrido interesado, me recordó a un adorable niño pequeño. - _Mira! al costado de la Sñr. Swan hay un sitio! Siéntate allí porfavor -_

Estaba segura que de haber tenido los dones de Jasper o Edward me hubiera sentido brutalmente culpabilizada y amenazada por las féminas de mi clase, en ese momento. Él asintió y se colocó a mi lado. Aunque seguía sintiendo las atentas miradas de mis compañeros enseguida me inundó una ola de tranquilidad y paz, fué estraño.

- _Hola!_ - Se giró hacia mi y entonces me fijé en que sus ojos eran los más azules e uniformes que jamás había visto.

- _Hola!_ - Le contesté con su misma efusividad involuntariamente. Ante esto él me sonrió.

-_ Mi nombre és Dánniel, como ya a dicho el Sr. Madds, aunque si no és molestia me gustaría que me llamaras Dann. Opino que es más adecuado para dos amigos. -_ Su manera de hablar me recordó a la forma arcaica de Edward. Pero ¿Amigos? No lo conocía pero ya me nombraba su amiga. Que chico tan estraño. Aunque me agradaba, todo se a de decir. - _¿Me dirías tu nombre? -_ Me sentí una completa maleducada al quedarme mirándolo de esa forma...

- _Ah! Claro. Me llamo Isabella Swan, aunque yo también prefiero que me llames Bella. - _

-_ Porsupuesto_! - Sonrió feliz

- _No estás nervioso por ser el chico nuevo, Dann?_ - Que facil era hablar con él!

- _Ummh, no enrealidad no veo porque debería estar nervioso. No és que nadie me vaya a morder! - _Rió (me recordó al mar al hacerlo)_ - Además me encanta conocer gente, adoro la gente y más si és tan simpática como tú, me gustas mucho, sabes?_ - No pude detectar ni un atisbo de dobles intenciones en esa frase, ni pizca. La había dicho totalmente de corazón, como los niños pequeños. Y por eso ni siquiera me sonrojé, raro en mi. Los dos sonreimos divertidos.

El resto de la clase la pasamos en silencio, el profesor nos mandó callar y deseguida que sonó la campana unas 12 chicas lo rodearon para acompañarlo al comedor, aunque la mayoría no debieran ir hacia allí. Él, lejos de agobiarse, les dedicó palabras amables y agradecimientos. Después de charlar un rato con Jéssica y Angela, mis mejores amigas (almenos las humanas) me dirigí hacia el comedor. Al doblar la esquina sentí un tacto frío recorrerme el estómago y, antes de darme siquiera cuenta, un brazo de mármol me rodeó la cintura y me abrazó fuertemente.

- _AH! Edward!_ - Me giré para encararlo.

- _Hola mi amor, te he hechado mucho de menos, sabías?-_ Dijo mi vampiro rozando mis labios con los suyos. Realmente lo había hecho para comportarse así.

- _Jeje! Y yo! Pero ¿cómo és que has vuelto tan pronto?-_ Dije respondiéndole al beso. Al principio me daba vergüenza pero con el tiempo te acostumbras a que la gente te mire, aunque ya nadie lo hiciera.

_- Me dió un ataque de ansiedad. - _Sonrió _- Los médicos me han dicho que sufro síndrome de abstinecia. Cada vez necesito más de mi droga personal..._

_- Uh! Pues quizás debería apartarme de ti...-_ Le dije empujando su pecho en broma, pero no me moví ni un centímetro.

- _Un poco tarde para eso. Ahora no te pienso dejar escapar jamás...Eres mia.-_ Aunque los dos sabíamos que estávamos bromeando sus ojos me decían que en el fondo, hablaba enserio. Eso me llenó de orgullo y confianza.

- _Eso espero.-_ Sonreí y le volví a besar.

-_ Venga! "Vamos" a comer algo, que hasta un humano podría oir como te roncan las tripas! _

_- Jajaaa! -_ Reí sarcásticamente

Al entrar al comedor cogida de su mano no me fué nada difícil localizar a Dann, solo debí seguir la hilera de "sonrosadas muchachitas babeantes" que se reunian a su alrededor. Al notar (en plan antena por ondas) que Edward y yo habíamos entrado el el salón, muchas se encontraron con el dilema de a quien observar. A ese paso necesitarianun collarín de por vida. Edward intentó esconder una sonora carjada ya que les debió leer el pensamiento a las chicas. Me cogí más fuerte a su mano y él me debolvió el apretón. Ya sabía que Edward jamás sentiría nada por ninguna de ellas, pero aun así...no se puede evitar sentir un poco de celos mientras funden obscenamente a tú novio!

Mis pensamientos se dispersaron al llegar a la barra de la comida con la bandeja me centré en encontrar la desaparecida sal...Depronto noté que Edward se tensaba y apretaba la madíbula. Incluso atiné a oir un suave gorgoteo en el centro de su pecho, como si quisiera gruñir pero se hubiera contenido.

- _Edward qué...? -_

-_ Hola Bella!_ - Apareció Dann tras mi espalda con una reluciente sonrisa en su rostro. En su mano sostenía el bote de sal que yo andaba buscando y me lo estaba ofreciendo amablemente. Lo cogí .

- _Hola Dann!_ - Dije sonriendo casi inconscientemente - _¿Cómo has sabido que lo buscaba? _

_- Umhh...me lo he imaginado. Jeje -_ Se dió la vuelta con la cabeza aun vuelta _- Hasta luego Bella! -_ Miré detrás suyo y todas las chicas nos miraban en un completo silencio. Me dió miedo, realmente! ¿Cómo "se lo había imaginado" con tanta mujer hablándole a la vez?

-_ ¿Quien és ese...?_ - Casi rugió Edward a mi lado

- _Oh! Edward , él és Dann (Dánniel). És un chico nuevo, lo conozco porque a primera hora se ha sentado a mi lado...¿Ocurre algo...? -_ Seguía tenso sobre la bandeja de comida.

- _No..no pasa nada..._

- _Edward..._ - Le amenacé

- _Es que...yo...yo no..._- era la primera vez que lo oía dudar! - _Nisiquiera he oido cuando se ha acercado! No consigo saber lo que piensa...és..._

- _¿¡QUÉ?! No le puedes leer la mente?! ¿Cómo a mi?_ - Estaba alucinada! No era la única inmune!

- _És...diferente, en tu caso siento como si hubiera un vacio, pero él és como si estuviera en otro idioma o...nosé...las "ondas" fueran en la dirección opuesta..._

_- Vaya...-_ Estaba realmente impresionada. Cada día pasaban cosas más raras!

- _Además...su corazón late, oigo como la sangre correr por sus venas pero...no me atrae, como vampiro quiero decir, no me da ni pizca de sed. No huele igual... -_ Hablaba tan bajito que me tuve que acercar para oirlo bien. ¿Qué quería decir eso?¿Cómo que no le atraía?

- _¿Qué quiere decir eso Edward...? _

_- No lo sé, aunque ya he visto tantas cosas que...quien sabe! quizá és mi "contra-cantante" -_ Rió ahora ya más relajado. Yo también me tranquilicé al sentir su mano en mi mejilla.

- _Sí seguro que és eso!_ - le animé.

- _Exacto, soy un exagerado. Pero es que me gusta tenerlo todo bajo control, sobretodo si tu estás de por medio, mi vida...-_ Él beso mi frente y me abrazó "_fuertemente"_ indicando que ya todo había pasado. Aunque yo pude ver como miraba a Dann por el rabillo del ojo y, conociéndolo, no se iba a quedar tranquilo tan fácilemente...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

WAhhhhH!

xD

ya tengo otra historia por la que sorberme los sesos! me encanta! ajajajajajj!

beeeeeeeno! quien creeis que és **Dann**?? A ver quien lo hacierta!! xDD

no se si os podeis maginar como yo lo he intentado descirbir, pero yo me lo imagino un tipo Martin Rivas pero más rubio y más "vampirizado"

juju! xD

a lo Dios griego vamos!!

buenoooO! me despido por hoy! :)

ya sabeiss! si os a gustado un **GO** o talvez, si me lo merezco, un **Rewiew**!

=)

us kieroOOooo!

muchos besos y cuidaosssssssssssssssssssssssss!!

**MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!!!**! =D


	2. Exagerado o no?

**Exagerado...o no?**

El resto del almuerzo Edward se lo pasó lanzándole miradas asesinas a Dann a las que él respondía con una sonrisa. Para disgusto de Alice, le hizo observar su futuro unas 15 veces para conseguir lo mismo; nada. Por algún extraño motivo sus poderes tampoco funcionaban con él. Ni siquiera Jasper, que intentó hacerlo llorar desesperadamente, lo consiguió. Lo único que les resultó fue hacerme enojar con sus juegos de crios enfocados hacia el pobre de Dann!

- _No te enfades mi Bella, por favor, pero es que es extraño, (eso no me lo puedes negar) y es nuestro deber descubrir el porqué_... - Dijo Edward abrazándome por la espalda.

- _No Edward! El pobre chico no os ha hecho absolutamente nada...-_ No quería gritarle a Edward _- Es que...me recuerda mucho a mí cuando llegué nueva y yo me sentiría fatal si supiera que un grupo de vampiros me intenta utilizar como si fuera una marioneta...-_ Me giré y le tomé la cara entre mis manos. Ahora parecía que Jasper y Alice habían dejado sus "tareas" y me miraban pensativos.

- _Esta bien, no lo volveré a hacer más...quizá he sido un exagerado_ - Me besó la palma de la mano suspirando y se giró para mirar a Dann -_ Total, ni aunque fuera el demonio en persona conseguiría quitarse a tanta fémina de encima..._ - Rió como compadeciéndose de él.

- _Pues yo no lo veo solucionado realmente...si no puedo ver su futuro quiere decir que no tiene...o que no es humano del todo..._ - Dijo Alice pensativa. No lo iba a dejar correr y sabía que Edward tampoco la detendría. - _Es súper frustrante! -_ Jasper le abrazó los hombros_._

- _Tranquila Alice, tú solo haz ver que no está, ¡como con el chucho ese; Jacob!_ - Le propuso Emmet a lo que Alice sonrió. Mientras tanto todos le aportaban ideas sobre "la verdadera naturaleza de Dann"; que si debe ser un alienígena, que si proviene de los dinosaurios, que si es el anticristo**...DIOS!** esto me superaba en creces! Yo, que el primer día pensé que eran diferentes de los demás porqué no se abalanzaban sobre los alumnos nuevos, ahora me encontraba con que... eran todavía peor! Jessica era una inocente curiosa a su lado! Al menos no experimentaba con su futuro, emociones, etc. Me sentí mal por el pobre chico y por lo que le quedaba hasta que dejara de ser la comidilla de unos vampiros aburridos...Llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería que dejara de preocuparme y me limitara a comer..._sí, mejor será._

Porfin llegó la hora de volver a clases aunque, para mi desgraia (servicio 24h.), a mi me tocaba la que más odiaba; Educación Física...Gemí.

- _Bella, ¿qué te pasa?_ - Preguntó Edward.

- _Nada...es que ahora me toca E.F...y estaba calculando un número aproximado de heridos que se cobrará mi mala suerte, esta vez...-_ Moví los dedos como si calculara con ellos. Edward rió ligeramente en mi oido mientras me acurrucaba en su regazo.

- _¿Porqué no descargas toda tu mala suerte contra Mike Newton?_ - Dijo contra mi pelo provocándome un escalofrío. - _Seguro que a él le parece bien y no se queja. -_ Sonreí por qué tenía parte de razón y eso sería muy útil_. - Además, sabes que no me importaría que todo el mundo conociera mi condición de vampiro si con eso te evitara algún daño..._ - Cada vez me estaba quedando más atontada y el frío aliento quemaba cada poro de mi cara que tocaba. Levanté la vista y le pillé mirándome divertido. Cuando quise abrir la boca para perguntarle, me calló con un suave pero profundo beso. - _Creo que a Mike no le va a hacer falta tu mala suerte para hacerse daño como siga apretando su cuchillo de esa forma...jeje! -_ me pude imaginar a Mike completamente rojo y furioso mirándonos.

- _Creo que debería irme a mi clase antes que deba sentirme culpable por que se corte un dedo_. - Le dije, aunque no aflojé mi abrazo. Edward tardó un poco en hacerlo, pero finalmente me besó en la frente y me puso en pié.

Me acompañó de la mano hasta la entrada del vestuario y yo pude observar que ya estaba más tranquilo pero aun así, no saqué el tema por si las moscas. Entré en los vestidores y me canvié rápidamente; si tenía que pasar algo, que pasara ya! Mi experiencia me decía que lo mejor era no resistirse...

Al rato, cuando yo ya me colocaba mis deportivas, entró Ángela y me saludó alegremente. Ángela era, sin duda, mi mejor amiga humana, podías hablar de todo con esa chica que ella nuca que te echaría nada a la cara, ni se lo diría a nadie. Decidí esperar a que acabara de canviarse para salir a la pista con ella.

Para mi eterno sufrimiento el entrenador nos comunicó que ese día tocaba partido de fútbol y que, para hacerlo más interesante, (nótese la ironia) lo practicaríamos al aire libre. **Oghh...!** Todos los presentes aportaron un comentario, algunos contentos y otros de frustración. Reconocí al instante la voz de Dann desde detrás mío, parecía contento. _Claro! Debe de ser un as en los deportes._

Exactamente, así fue. Era todo un deportista. La lástima era que le había tocado jugar en mi equipo...le compadecí de veras. Como siempre que jugábamos a fútbol, yo, me limitaba a observar como pateaban la pelota de un lado para el otro y, entretanto, atravesaba el campo corriendo una o dos veces, aunque no tocara la pelota (para mi gran alivio). Como no requería que le prestara ateción me puse a repasar mentalmente que le haría para cenar a Charlie e incoscientemente me movía con la gente.

Derepente escuché como algunas voces soltaban grititos y otras retenian el aire. Levanté la cabeza sin entender lo que pasaba, pero solo atiné a ver la cara de horror de Sahra, una compañera, y luego sentí el humedo césped del campo de fútbol en toda la espalda. Me dolió la cabeza casi al isntante de chocar contra el suelo. Abrí los ojos esperando haberme tropezado o algo parecido, ya que, aunque no lo hubiera notado, era capaz de eso y cosas peores... Lo que vi me desconcertó más aun!

Un hombro, que reconocí por la camiseta como el de Dann, se interponía entre mis ojos y el cielo, el qual rápidamente fue tapado por un montón de caras de susto y otras más bien divertidas. Ahora sí que no entendía nada! Lentamente Dann se incorporó y en ese momento me di cuenta de que me había estado estrujando contra el suelo. Se me quedó observando aun sin levantarse más de sus codos.

- _¿Bella?¿Estás bien?_ - Preguntó respirando pesadamente. Estaba jadeando y sudaba mucho, cosa que le daba un aspecto de lo más indecente y condenadamente atractivo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que seguía encima mío. Juntó sus cejas ante mi falta de respuesta y puso cara de preocupación.

- _Swan! Swan! ¿Qué te ha pasado?¿Estás bien?_ - El entrenador, que había llegado corriendo desde la otra punta del campo, se tiró a mi derecha e intentó levantarme el tronco.

- _Sí, estoy bien... _- Mi cuerpo me corrigió con un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Por instinto llevé mi mano hasta el centro del dolor. - _Bueno, casi...¿Qué me ha pasado?_ - Esta vez miré a Dann.

- _Ah..! Umh! Pues... Resumiendo; una pelota, que iba a unos 30 K/h, a estado a punto de romperte la clavícula i/o la columna...y al empujarte hacia el suelo te has dado un golpe en la cabeza..._ - Lo dijo tan sereno que no comprendí la gravedad del asunto hasta que mi mano, la que "sujetaba" el dolor de la cabeza, se llenó de un líquido caliente y denso. Me la miré al notarlo y comencé a hiperventilar.

Perfecto! Ahora me salía sangre! Yo odiaba la sangre; era verla y ponerme malísima, hasta el punto de desmayarme... o cosas peores! Sentí como empezaban los sudores fríos y como se me aceleraba el pulso. Pude notar unas manos en mi espalda y mi cintura pero en ese momento todo estaba muy lejano de mi mente...

-_ Me la llevo a la enfermería!_ - Dijo la voz que me sostenía en brazos. Deducí que era la de Dann, aunque yo la notaba a quilómetros de distancia. Empezaron las arcadas a mesura que fui recuperando la vista. Odiaba esa parte...más incluso que las otras. Debí quedarme grogui a medio trayecto, ya que cuando volví a abrir los ojos nos encontrábamos delante de la puerta de la enfermería y (para mi) solo habían pasado unos segundos desde que habíamos dejado los curiosos ojos de nuestros compañeros en la pista... pero estaba claro que eso no podía ser.

- ¡_Madre Santísima! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!_ - Dijo una muy alterada enfermera. Noté sus dos manos en mi cara, tomándome la temperatura y acariciándome la cara.

- _Se ha golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo._ - La voz de Dann vibró en su pecho y me retumbó por todo el cuerpo despejándome un poco. Giré la cabeza para verle la cara y al hacerlo me arrepentí deseguida: una enorme mancha roja cubría todo su hombro izquierdo y parte de su pecho y lo peor es que era **mi** **sangre!**...Me mareé de nuevo.

- _Bella, no! No mires! Es una mancha minúscula pero algo me dice que la debes de ver gigante!_ - Contuvo una caracajada en su garganta. A mi no me hacía gracia, la verdad... Me tumbó en la camilla de al lado de la ventana y él se sentó en la silla .

- _Cariño quítate la camiseta que está hecha un desastre_. - Le dijo la enfermera mientras me colocaba una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. Poco a poco iba recuperando la consciencia y atiné a ver como Dann se ponía otra camisa de manga corta color negro. Ese color, al ser albino, le daba un aire que me recordó a alguna cosa importante... Pero en esos momentos no estaba yo como para pensar mucho...

- _Dann,¿cómo has acabado encima mío?-_ Le pregunté cuando volvió a la silla de al lado de la camilla. La enfermera, después de desinfectarme la herida de la cabeza, había vuelto a sus tareas de escritorio .

- _Bueno_..._digamos que corrí como un poseido y me lancé encima tuyo a lo Superman milisegundos antes de que la pelota se estrellara en tu cráneo._ - Dijo sonriendo. No pude evitar reirme ante su detallada descripción de los hechos.

- _Jaja! ¿Siempre esplicas así las cosas?_ - Nos reimos los dos. Realmente me estaba imaginando a Dann con cara de velocidad lanzándose encima mío desde la otra punta del campo...espera... _-_ _Dann! ¿Cómo has llegado hasta mí en tan poquísimo tiempo?...tú estabas en la otra punta del campo!_ - Me invadió una sensación de _Dejavu..._

Él se limitó a sonreir, no dijo nada... En ese momento supe que Dann no era solo lo que parecía. Abrí la boca para decir algo, aunque no sabía muy bien el qué, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y Dann se levantó al mismo tiempo. Yo estaba realmente confundida.

Edward entró por la puerta con mala cara, (almenos haciendo ver que tenía mala cara) y me miró tiernamente un segundo antes de mirar a Dann con una furia que le rebosó los ojos. Seguro que había olido mi sangre y se había preocupado...hasta un humano podría haberla olido con la que había perdido! Volví a marearme.

- _Madre mía! Que día tengo hoy! ¿Qué te ha pasado hijo?_ - Le dijo la señora acercándose a él, preocupada.

_- No lo sé...me he mareado en clase y ahora siento nauseas... -_ Dijo con su mejor cara de "malito". La señora puso cara de preocupación y se sonrojó un poco cuando Edward la miró con cara de pena. Pobre, la entendía perfectamente. La enfermera salió por la puerta meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro depués de hacer sentar a Edward en una camilla.

Dann, que se había levantado justo cuando Edward entró por la puerta, me pasó una mano por la frente y la detuvo unos segundos, sonriendo. Después saludó amablemente a Edward y le deseó que se recuperara. Tras un "_gracias_" seco de Edward, se marchó por la misma puerta que la enfermera. Depronto comencé a sentirme llena de energía, me encontraba absolutamente bien. Todo el dolor de la cabeza se había esfumado de golpe.

Me incorporé sintiéndome con una muy buena salud. No pasaron ni dos segundos que ya tenía a Edward sentado en mi camilla, a mi lado.

- _¿Cómo te encuentras, mi amor?_ - Puso cara de preocupación y me acarició la mano tiernamente.

- _Bien, bien! Ahora estoy perfectamente, tranquilo!_ - Abrí los ojos mucho para dar más enfasis a mis palabras. -_ Es más; ya no me duele la cabeza para nada, es como si no me hubiera dado el golpe!_ - Enserio me sentía así. Edward se me quedó mirando durante unos segundos con cara de desaprovación y luego me arrastró hasta él, girándome la cabeza levemente. Me observó la herida unos momentos.

- _Edward, ¿qué haces?_ - Soltó el aire de la boca de golpe y me reincorporó. Alzó tres dedos enfrente de mis ojos.

- _Bella, ¿cuantos dedos ves?_ - No podía ser una broma, por lo serio que lo decía...

-_ ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!_

- _Tú respóndeme, porfavor!_ - Puso cara de ansiedad.

- _Tres_! - Sin decirme a que venía eso, me abrazó fuertemente y suspiró como aliviado.

- _De verdad, eres una especie de imán...no! de campo magnético para los problemas_ - Dijo contra mi pelo un poco más animado.

- _¿Qué? ¿Porqué dices eso...?_ - Sabía que no lo decía por mi golpe...

- _Por nada, no me hagas caso_ - Me atrajo hacia su pecho. Yo tenía claro que no me lo iba a decir y, la verdad, tampoco tenía gans de pelearme con él. Me abracé a su tronco y él me rodeó con sus brazos besándome el pelo. No sabía porqué, pero me parecía como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no lo veía, cuando enrealidad solo habían pasado unas horas...

- _¿Seguro qué estas bien?_

- _Sí, ahora sí_ - Sonreí contra su pecho. Él me tomó de la barbilla y me la subió para verme los ojos.

- _Te llevo a casa_ - No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Me miró a los ojos fijamente unos segundos y después me besó en los labios. No fue un beso como los que se permitía darme, no. Juntó sus labios con los míos una y otra vez, me permitió que le acariciara el pelo y cuando creí que me apartaría, como siempre que cruzaba su temida línea... rozó su lengua contra mi labio inferior para luego sumergirla dentro de mi boca. No pude evitar soltar un leve gemidito que rebotó en nuestras bocas. Edward sonrió ampliamente contra mis labios, abrió los ojos lentamente y después de darme un último beso me cogió en volandas y me llevó hasta su coche.

Yo simplemente estaba demasiado en shock para quejarme siquiera... ¿Qué había sido eso?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueeeeeeeeno!

La cosa se va animando! xD Aunque aun tengo un montón de ideas maléficas (notese la ironía) para este FiC!

ejejej

Queía daros las **GRACIAS MIL VECES** por todos los **rewiews** que me habeis dejado!!! Y también por los **GO**!

No os podeis imaginar ( quizá sí xD) la motivación que da leerlos! _**OS ADORO!!**_!!!

ejeejejej

buenoo, no me enrollo más, que os vais a cansar de mi! xD

cuiados mucho porfavorrr!!!

y ya sabeisss, abierta a qualquier sugerencia que me hagais! :)) (por los personajes no os preocupeis, que saldrán todos, ukey?)

además, aun le ha de pasar algo a la suerte de Bella...jumjum!xD

:)

un besazzooOOoo!

os kieroo! =DDDDD


	3. Inside the wood

**Diclaimer;** el único chico que me puedo atrivuir és a Dann, los demás personajes son obra de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer!

XD

espero que les guste!!

**:)**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Inside the wood**

La tarde que Edward me llevó a mi casa no me dejó tiempo para preguntarle nada sobre lo ocurrido; se dedicó a hablar de cosas totalmente fuera de tema y de carente importancia. En resumen; intentaba, de todas las maneras posibles, esquivar las preguntas que quería hacerle. Lo consiguió.

Cuando Charlie llegó a casa ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando le explicqué que me había herido en mitad de la clase de E.F. Sabía perfectamente el resultado de sumar una Bella y un balón de fútbol. Edward me curó la herida obsesivamente hasta que le dejé caer que si seguía mirándomela tanto al final me fundiría la piel y entonces si que se tendría que preocupar.

- _De verdad que me encuentro bien Edward..._

- _Ya lo sé, pero déjame que me regocije en mis preocupaciones un poco más, anda_ - Sonrió contra mi pelo recién labado.

- _No me gusta que te preocupes, yo también lo hago si tú lo haces_ -Que lio de palabras! Pero creo que me entendió porqué me abrazó más fuerte contra él.

-_ Pues muy mal..._ - Su tono seductor me sorprendió y levanté la cara para encontrarme dos antorchas de color ocre clavándose en mis pupilas. - _¿Porqué si yo me preocupo tú también lo haces?_ - Dijo acercando su cara a la mía. Se me disparó el pulso y él sonrió complacido.

_-¿Cómo que "porqué"? Lo sabes perfectamente_. - Besó mi mejilla acalorada.

- _No, no lo sé. No puedo leerte la mente, ya lo sabes_ - Bajó por mi mandíbula y mis labios empezaron a secarse. -_ Dímelo, dilo Bella._.. - Me susurró al oido. ¿Cómo podía ser que la noche fuera de mi habitación estuviera tan tranquila si en el espacio que ocupa mi cuerpo se estaba viviendo la mayor revolución de la historia?

- _Pués..._ - ya me había ganado, mi autocontrol no daba para más. Menos mal que más roja ya no me podía poner - _Por qué te amo..._ -

_- Mmmhh -_ gimió contra mi cuello provocándome peligrosos escalofríos_. - Me encanta... -_ Susurró sonriendo contra mis labios antes de juntarlos posesivamente contra los suyos. Yo no me quejé para nada.

Ese beso fue tan pasional como el que horas antes había sido el de la enfermería, pero quizá más corto. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan seguro? Se lo prengunté pero solo conseguí que se riera de mí comentario y me cambiara de tema. Me obligó a cerrar los ojos cantándome mi nana y acurrucándome contra su pecho.

El resto de la semana, Edward se convirtió en mi perro _Lazarillo_. Me seguía adonde quisiera que fuera, me esperaba en la puerta del labavo del instituto y solo se iba a su casa a cambiarse de ropa (para no llamar la atención) cuando yo lo echaba a patadas por la ventana. Realmente me estaba empezando a desesperar, no era que no quisiera estar cerca suyo todo el tiempo, sino que su aura de tensión y alerta las 24h del día me ponía los pelos de punta. Cuando le prepuntaba el porqué de su comportamiento me respondía con evasivas; _no entiendo_, ¿_qué comportamiento? ¿eso es comestible? _y yo temía por qué en una de sus estúpidas respuestas se me iban a acabar saliendo los ojos de sus cuencas...

*

_- Agggggh..._ - Me dejé caer sobre mi pupitre agotada. Edward no había tenido más remedio que asistir a clase de literatura y dejarme sola ante las peligrosas equaciones... Lo quería más que a mi propia vida, pero como siguiera así, pensaba amoradazarlo y guardarlo en algún bahul durante una temporadita.

- _Agotada?_ - Dann se sentó a mi lado dejando caer los pesados libros con delicadeza.

- _¿Tanto se me nota?_ - Él sonreía como siempre. En ese momento me dí cuenta de que desde el golpe no había compartido más que saludos con Dann.

- _No, solo me ha dado esa sensación...y bueno, tus ojeras me han convencido _- Sin previo aviso pasó una de sus manos por mi cara rozando con su pulgar el contorno de mi ojera derecha.

- _Vaya. Eres muy observador, no?_ - No me sentía en absoluto mal, eso era lo raro...

- _Enrealidad no me hace falta...-_ Pareció como si me fuera a decir algo pero se lo calló depronto. - _te oigo bastante bien._

- _¿Qué?_

_- Nada, déjalo. -_ Se pasó la mano por el pelo

_- Es verdad!-_ Recordé que ni siquiera le había dado las gracias por salvarme la semana pasada. - _Dann, muchas gracias por no dejar que me desconyuntase la pelota de fútbol el otro día. Me salvaste de una muy dolorosa recuperación..._

Ante estas palabras, Dann, abrió mucho los ojos y sin previo aviso se echó a reir como un loco. Debería haberme molestado al no saber el motivo de su descontrolada risa, pero en cambio, era tan contagiosa que yo también acabé riéndome como una tonta.

- _Ay!_ - Se calmó agarrándose la tripa - ¿_Qué dices mujer? ¿Porqué me das las gracias? Ni que fuera nada del otro mundo...-_ Comenzó a reirse de sus propias palabras. Al verlo reir, yo también exploté en carcajadas hasta que toda la clase nos miró curiosa y también se oyeron algunas risitas. Acabé con un dolor de estómago para nada desgradable, muy roja y con lágrimas cayendo por mi cara. Él también estaba rojo cuando alfin nos serenamos. - _Que cosas tienes, Bella, enserio..._

_- ¿Porqué? -_ pregunté colocándome bien la blusa.

- _AH!_ - me asustó - _Bella! ¿Quieres venir al karaoke nuevo que han abierto en PortAngeles? Jessica iba a preguntártelo después de clases, pero ya te lo digo yo. -_ Su sonrisa me noqueó unos segundos. Estaba realmente emocionado - _Porfavor, será muy divertido!_

_- Eh? S-sí, claro, supongo_ - piensa! -_ es decir...Sí, esta bien._

_- Perfecto! Díselo a Edward porfavor, esque no creo que le haga muy feliz que se lo diga yo -_ Su boca se curvó en un puchero rematadamente masculino y luego dió paso a sus blancos dientes de nuevo.

- _Claro!_ - todos mis músculos faciales se curvaron en una sonrisa

_- Bien. Para la hora mejor lo hablas con Jess, vale?_ - Se acomodó en su silla ante la molesta mirada del profesor Bruney. ¿Cuando había entrado?

Al sonar la campana del instituto yo me encontraba dándole vueltas y más vueltas a las palabras de Dann pero no le encontraba ningún significado... Quizá no lo encontraba porqué no había ninguno, así que decidí dejarlo estar.

Ir al karaoke no era ni la mitad de malo que nada de lo que solían hacer normalmente mis compañeros. Nada de excursiones a la montaña donde lo más seguro fuera que acabara barranco abajo, ni tampoco día de compras con Alice, os podeis imaginar como acabo normalmente, no! Un karaoke para mí era un sitio cerrado con unos cómodos sofás donde la gente estaba más pendiente de pedir su canción favorita que de hacerte cantar ni nada vergonzoso. Era perfecto. Pensé que, al ser en un sitio cerrado y de noche, a Alice le gustaría venir, aunque solo fuera para alardear un poco de su preciosa voz. Lo difícil sería convencer a Edward... Dicho _(pensado)_ y hecho! Visualicé a Alice corriendo como toda una humana hacia mí con cara de absoluta felicidad y emoción.

-_ Sí! Sí! Sí! Porsupuesto que quiero venir!_ - Chilló zarandeando mis manos. - _Y tú jovencita, no te creas que te voy a permitir quedarte en el sofá!_ - Dijo sonriendo intentando imitar a una madre estricta. Oh! No! - _Ay!!! Gracias Bella!_ - me abrazó "fuertemente".

- _Está bien Alice_ - Ahora... -_ ¿umh? ¿Dónde está Edward? _

- _Oh Edward!_ - resopló con desaprovación - _Esta talando árboles en el bosque de destrás del instituto._

_- ¿Qué? -_ ¿Qué?

- _Yo también me he quedado igual. No entiendo porqué se pone tan nervioso! Ni que fuera Mike Newton!_ - Puso sus brazos en sus caderas como signo de enfado.

- _Alice, no entiendo nada_ - ¿Quién **no** era Mike Newton?

- _Digo que Edward, al oir tu conversación con ese chico...Dann, ¿no?_ - pensó - _Sí, con Dann, se ha puesto de todos los colores posibles e imposibles para ser un vampiro y se ha ido como una bala (más bien un misil nuclear) a destruir el bosque de puro coraje. -_ Se sonrió y puso cara de incredivilidad _- Jamás pensé que vería a Edward violento...es increible como lo has cambiado._

Yo no podía articular palabra, estaba demasiado en _shock_. Alice me dijo que había salido del instituto de la manera más diplomática del mundo y que, posiblemente, ni sus hermanos sabían lo que se disponía a hacerle a los pobres arbolitos. Pero ella, al poder ver el futuro, sí.

Sin decir nada más salí por la puerta de la cafetería y, cuando nadie me miraba, corrí hacia la parte trasera del instituto internándome entre los árboles.

- _Ten cuidado Bella, no consigo ver tu futuro_ - me dijo Alice, que me había seguido sin ningún tipo de problema.

- _¿Dónde esta?_ - me importaba un comino mi futuro o la ausencia de él.

- _Por allí_ - señaló un trozo de bosque en el que, aparentemente no había nada - _Eh! A mí no me hables así, Edward! - _gritó derepente al aire frunciendo el ceño _- Es tu problema, por hacer cosas raras! -_ volvió a responder a la voz de Edward que yo no alcanzaba a oir.

- _Lo siento Alice, estoy un poco alterado..._ - Edward salió de entre los árboles sin darme tiempo a reaccionar

- _Eso esta mejor!_ - dijo ella sonriendo - _Hasta luegooo_ - se despidió con la mano y se marchó por donde había venido.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que yo me senté en un tronco cercano y le hice señas a Edward para que se sentara a mi lado. Él lo hizo sin pensárselo. Comencé a jugar con mis pies y un trozo de madera caida esperando a que se decidiera y dijera alguna cosa...pero no articuló palabra. El silencio me estaba matando, aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien, pero claro...todo tiene su límite y por algo era yo la humana.

- _¿Qué esta pasando Edward?_ - le miré a los ojos por primera vez

- _Nada. No debes preocuparte. - _no me devolvió la mirada y eso confirmo mis sospecha_s_

- _¿Otra vez? Siempre me dices lo mismo..._

_- ..._

_- Edward... _

_- ¿Te ha hecho ilusión? -_ esa pregunta me pilló totalmente desprevenida

_- Eh?_

_- Que te invitara al karaoke...¿te ha gustado?_

**No podía ser que Edward estuviera...**

- _Si vienes tú...sí. Sabes que iré adonde tú vayas...siempre. _- repuse firmemente. Giró su cabeza hacia mí y sus ojos brillaron.

- ... _Vale _- Estoy convencida que apesar de intentar disimularlo, mi respuesta le había hecho feliz por algún motivo y se le escapó la euforia por la boca. Sus labios formaron un puchero del que no se dió cuenta y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho, escuchando mi respiración.

- _Te amo Bella..._ - dijo al fin

- _Y yo, tonto_ - sonrió contra mi pecho.

- _Perdóname por serlo, de veras_ - suspiró y yo le besé los alborotados cabellos para que le quedara claro que no había nada que perdonar.

**celoso...o sí?**

Quizá pasó una hora entera hasta que nos apeteció movernos de aquel tronco y volver a clases. Edward me cogió en volandas y rió al ver frustrados mis intentos, totalmente inútiles, por liberarme de sus brazos. Recorrió todo el bosque conmigo en brazos y con una sonrisa en su cara y aunque yo me "quejaba" estaba más que feliz por verlo sonreir de nuevo. El corazón y el estómago volvieron a su posición original al cerciorarme de que ya volvía a ser el mismo de antes...por el momento...

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Vaya! vaya! a Edward se le empiezan a ir las emociones de las manos!

**1. Disculpadme ante todo,** por qué el capítulo debía de ser más largo pero se me hacía demasiado extenso y he tenido que partirlo en dos. El próximo fin de semana, subiré lo que sería la otra mitad. :)

**Muchísimas gracias** a toda la gente que me ha seguido hasta aquí!!!

**millones de gracias** también por todos los Go y Rewiew!!

xDD

aaixx!! me emociono!!! soys geniales!!!

un besazo para todo el mundo!!!! x*****

**_seoskiere!!!!!_** =DD

**2. Padt**; si a alguien le gustaría que saliera alguna canción en concreto en el próximo capítulo (karaoke) me puede dejar el nombre en un Rewiew! =D . La única condición es que sea "romántica" a ser posible. 

:)

**muchas gracias!**


	4. Demasiadas cosas anticipadas

**Discalimer; **ninguno _(excepto **Dann**)_ de los personajes que aparecen en este FiC me pertenecen. Son todos de Stephanie Meyer.

:)

Go!

xD

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Demasiadas cosas anticipadas**

Y, ahí, me encontraba yo. En el último sitio al que hubiera aceptado ir y, sinembargo, a Dann solo le habían hecho falta unas cuantas palabras para convencerme. Y, todavía más complicado; que yo convenciera a Edward. Después de escuchar las nombrosas maldiciones por su parte, pude meter a Edward en su coche y hacerlo conducir hasta PortAngeles. Aunque durante el trayecto en coche parecía convencido de que "tampoco puede ser tan malo" en cuanto llegamos y Dann se lanzó a abrazarme como si fuéramos dos niños en un emotivo reencuentro en la guardería, Edward pudo cara de haber mordido un trozo de limón súper ácido y no había vuelto a hablar. Poco a poco fueron llegando todos; Alice, Jasper, Angela, Jess, Ben, Mike, Erik...

- _¿Porqué no entramos? Creo que estaremos todos más cómodos..._ - sugirió Alice mirando a Edward como reproche ¿Qué habría visto?

Después de dar nuestros nombres y el DNI en la portería, el empleado nos llevó a una espaciosa sala decorada con un llamativo papel lila en las paredes. Había dos amplios sofas de color rojo a los lados de una mesa de cristal con unos folletos que parecían la lista de las canciones. En la pared opuesta a la de la puerta, se encontraba el "escenario" con dos micrófonos en el centro y una bola luminosa colgando encima de ellos. Justo enfrente se veía de espaldas la famosa tele para la letra de las canciones y para seleccionarlas.

_- Woh!_ - se me escapó. Era la primera vez que iba a un sitio así - _¿Y esta sala es para nosotros solos?_

-_ Exacto_ - me contestó Dann a mi espalda - _Me encargué de reservarla privada ya que suponía que no te haría gracia cantar delante de mucha gente (y menos desconocida) pero yo me moría por oír tu, seguro preciosa, voz_ - sonrió como siempre y se giró a atender a Angela que lo llamaba por problemas con la tele. ¡Enserio! ¿¡Cómo podía decir esas cosas sin parpadear siquiera!? Cuando me di cuenta de que me colgaba la boca la cerré de golpe y me sonrojé por mi descuido.

- _Si quiere se la gravo y la tiro al fondo del mar junto con su cadáver... _

- _Ay, Edward, que susto!!_ - no lo había oído llegar (aunque en estos momentos diría reptar) hasta detrás mío

- _Lo siento_ - se limitó a contestar sin mirarme. Fulminaba con la mirada el cuerpo de Dann mientras me abrazaba por cintura. Yo le dí un codazo para que dejara de intimidarlo.

- _De verdad, que aveces me cuesta creer que tengas más de un siglo. Sobretodo cuando te comportas_ _como un crío de 15 años_ - Le reproché. Él bajó su mirada hasta mis ojos elevando las cejas incrédulo. Sonrió perversamente

- _No me importa parecer un crío humano si con eso te tengo a salvo a mi lado_ - me susurró al oído. En esos momentos me daba igual estar delante de un montón de personas. Solo quería estar abrazada a él.

Grrrgg...

Un gruñido retumbó en su pecho y rompió toda la magia.

-_ ¿Qué?_ - inquirí. Edward gimió

-_ Nada.. es solo que... Jessica ve demasiadas telenovelas baratas últimamente..._ - rió sin ganas

- _Sabes que no pillo nada, ¿verdad? -_ contesté resignada

- _Confío en que así sea_ - sonrió deslumbrantemente y me besó en los labios

Pronto empezó a sonar la primera canción

_"si tu supieras cuanto yo a ti te amo,  
y estar contigo es lo q me hace mas feliz,  
ella no es nada solo fue un triste pasado,  
te amo te amo te amooo..."_

Jessica no apartó los ojos de Mike ni un segundo mientras cantaba. Pobre, podía oler su incomodidad desde mi sitio. Angela y Ben salieron juntos a cantar y yo aprobeché el ruido para abitorearles. Realmente se veían monísimos cantando _"Tu no te imaginas la falta que me haces. Cuando no te tengo cerca me muero por llamarte" ._ Los dos se miraban a los ojos mientras cantaban y, al verlo, los presentes (me incluyo) soltaron diversos _"Ohhh"_

Alice se lo pasó en grande aprobechando su increible voz y su cuerpo para hacer babear a toda la estirpe masculina presente. Pude ver como Jasper se iba incomodando cada vez más viendo como Alice se contorneaba por los sofás mientras cantaba;

_"Dame más, quiero más, siempre más, _

_quiero mucho más..._

_no consigo escapar del hechizo que esconde tu mirada..."_

Depronto, Edward se echó a reir a la vez que Jasper literlamente saltaba del su sofá, agarrba un micrófono y cantaba con ella abrazándola como si quisiera dejar bien claro de a quien pertenecía.

- _Alice lo ha conseguido_ - siguió riendo Edward

- _Vaya... tiene buenos trucos_ - que suerte tenía Alice de poder utilizar sus recursos de mujer para conseguir sus propósitos!

Edward se fue animando durante la noche e incluso contestó a Dann cuando este le fue a hablar, aunque más bien creo que todo el mérito fue del pobre chico ya que Edward se limitaba a mirarlo con los ojos semi cerrados y a asentir con la cabeza. Dudaba seriamente que si quiera lo estuviera escuchando. Me imaginé a Dann como un ángel, por su infinita paciencia...

- _Bella, creo que me toca ir al baño. Se estan empezando a preguntar cuanto más puedo aguantar sin expulsar..._ - rió Edward en mi oído. Yo también me reí por lo sarcástico del asunto.

-_ Ves, yo te espero aquí_ - me besó el pelo y salió por la puerta. Tan pronto como Edward acabó de cerrar la puerta, Alice y Jasper acabaron su número.

- _Venga Bella! Ahora tu!_ - Dann me agarró por la cintura y me elevó del sofá. La sangre no tardó en llegar a mis mejillas

_- Ah, no! Yo no pienso subir a cantar ahí Dann. -_ me negué en rotundo _- Supongo que lo entenderás..._ - me miró con cara de pena - _Dann... deja de mirarme así... _- sus azules ojos brillaban desamparados bajo las luces de colores y se fundían en mis marrones pupilas. - _Oh esta bien!! Tu ganas! Pero me debes una buena_ - respondí irritada soltándome de su abrazo.

A mi espalda Dann rió muy feliz - _Gracias, Bella. Si quieres cantaré contigo, para_ que no te de tanta vergüenza - eso último lo dijo en mi oído para que nadie más le oyera -_ Si quieres, claro_ - sonrió muy feliz

- _¿Porqué te hace tan feliz que cante una canción?_ - siguió sonriendo divertido mientras escogía en la pantallita - _Esta bien, cantemos. ¿Cual has elegido? -_ De seguida comenzó a sonar la música. Yo la conocí esa conción, suerte! Así no tendría que estar mirando la letra todo el rato.

-_ Primavera anticipada - Laura Pausini_ - contestó acercándome un micrófono azul -_ esta canción es de tus favoritas, ¿verdad?_ - sus ojos me intimidaron muchísimo en ese momento. Me dió la impresión de que no lo conocía en absoluto...

_- ¿Cómo lo...? -_ removí la cabeza y dejé la frase a medias. No me iba a contestar y estaba a punto comenzar a cantar la chica.

_Por sentado no doy  
nada de lo que soy  
ni el latido más mínimo, ahora no  
_

La canción comenzó justo cuando Edward entraba por la puerta con el ceño fruncido y sabiendo perfectamente hacia donde mirar... Clavó sus preciosos ojos dorados en mi. Sentí como todo el mundo me miraba fijamente y a Jessica se le abrió la boca de golpe. Aturdida.

- _Lo que suponía, una voz preciosa_... - sonrió satisfecho, Dann a mi lado justo antes de cantar él.

_It's the air that i breathe  
it's my fall at your feet  
it is my song  
i sing when you are gone_

La voz de Dann, simplemente no se puede expresar con palabras. Me sentí como si las rocas que chocan contra las piedras en el mar, hubieran aprendido nuestro lenguaje y estuvieran cantando la más maravillosa de las canciones. No debí ser la única que lo sintió así, ya que a todas se les abrió al boca un tanto, incluso a Alice.

_En esta primavera anticipada  
que aumenta así  
lo bueno dentro de mí  
__Ahahah lo sé  
eres mi horizonte mi amanecer  
ahahah la prueba que  
demuestra lo que puedes hacer  
porque_

Lo que no compredía era por que a mí también me observaban cantar con la misma cara. Ni tampoco por que a Mike se le empezaba a escurrir la cocacola por la mano y no se estaba dando cuenta... Dann juntó su hermosa voz con la mía en la última parte de mi estrofa y rió divertido.

_All my hopes and my fears my hopes my fears  
in this moment are clear  
you are the one the one  
my moon my stars my sun_

Dejando de lado mi aturdimiento, busqué los ojos de Edward entre los de los demás pero encontré que los había cubierto con sus espesos párpados y descansaba recostado en la puerta (aún abierta) como si le hubieran dado la peor de las noticias. Aún así se notaba que estaba escuchando atentamente.

_Es esta primavera anticipada  
me gusta así, sí, me hace volver a vivir  
Ahahah lo sé  
eres mi horizonte mi amanecer  
ahahah la prueba que  
demuestra lo que puedes hacer  
Flores, mosaico de colores  
errores, cicatrizan hoy mejor en mí  
Sin duda serás tú el artífice  
en esta primavera que ya, llegó, llegó  
ahora  
la siento a mi alrededor_

Cantamos los dos acoro. Cuando la música dejó de sonar hubo un momento de silencio sepulcral. Yo seguía mirando a Edward fijamente. Él abrió los ojos de golpe y su mirada de derrota e impotencia, de completo dolor, me hizo temblar las piernas. Sonrió con amargura, como felicitándome. Quería correr hacia él, estrecharlo bien fuerte y reconfortarlo de lo que le hubiera podido hacer daño... pero tenía una pequeña teoría que me torturaba: Había sido culpa mía.

Se separó de la puerta justo al tiempo que los presentes comenzaron a felicitarnos y nos llovieron los alagos... alagos que yo no quería para nada! Edward salió como un fantasma de la estancia y solo Alice, Jasper y yo nos dimos cuenta. Sin pensármelo, esquivé a los presentes y me lancé tras Edward. Oí como Jessica me llamba al go molesta

- _Ha de ir al baño urgentemene_ - respondió Dann en mi lugar, ya que ni me giré. No le dí importancia al hecho de qu ese hubiera dado cuenta de todo. Solo pensaba en que debía evitar que Edward echara a correr. Si lo hacía, no habría quien lo parase y me sentiría fatal si no arreglaba las cosas con él cuanto antes...

Salí de allí cruzando como un rayo por delante del sorprendido portero. Me precipité hacia la puerta y... le vi. Su alta y esbelta figura parada en medio de la luz de nocturna de una farola encendida. Una estúpida sonrisa acudió a mi cara al ver que me estaba esperando. Salté a la acera y corrí a su lado pero antes de siquiera tocarlo, él lanzó sus brazos a mi cintura y sin mirarme me puso detrás de su cuerpo, el qual estaba en completa tensión.

No entendía nada. Me agarré a su chaqueta para no perder el equilibrio y sentí como profería un silencioso gruñido al objeto en el que tenía puesta todo su atención. Nerviosa seguí su mirada y me encontré con una pequeña figura humana tapada con un manto con capucha. La qual no me permitía ver más que la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

- _¿Quien eres? _- inquirió Edward tan calmado como pudo

La figura dió un paso adelante para colocarse bajo la intensa luz de la farola y se desprendió de su capucha. Con un elegante movimiento de cabeza, dejó que sus espesos rizos negros cayeran alrededor de su bonita y femenina cara. Sus ojos, brillantemente verdes, se clavaron en mi y luego en Edward.

-_ ¿Contento?_ - pidió juguetona una potente voz femenina

-_ Gracias_ - Edward empujó mi cuerpo un poco más detrás del suyo, pero yo quería ver y me evadí por el lado contrario. Me dedicó una mirada reprobatoria. -_ ¿Tienes nombre? _

_- Porsupuesto que tengo nombre, Edward -_ le recriminó. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Se conocían de antes? No , entonces no le preguntaría su nombre... - _Asley. Mi nombre es Asley_ - Sé que no era el momento, pero me pareció un nombre precioso

- _Muy bien, Asley, ¿te has perdido, bonita? ¿ Y cómo sabes mi nombre? Yo no te conozco de nada, creemé que te recordaría _- Aunque intentaba serenarse, Edward estaba realmente nervioso. Ella rió divertida.

De golpe, Edward me agarró por la cintura y se giró amenazante hacia algo que tenía detrás. Me giré aún más sorprendida. Dann, se acercaba a nosotros con completa tranquilidad, sonriendo como siempre.

_- Hace buena noche, ¿verdad Edward, Bella? -_ Edward no se molestó en contestar y yo balbuceé cosas sin sentido, aturdida. Miró a Edward preocupado - _¿Te encuentras mejor, Edward?_

- _¡Dann, has tardado mucho...!_ - le reprochó Asley -_ si pudiera morirme de frío, lo hubiera hecho!_ - ella hizo un puchero y él se acercó y le tomó la cara entre sus manos.

- _Venga no te enfades Asley, ya sabes como soy _- le dió un beso en la frente y se giro hacia nosotros de nuevo - _Bella, Edward, supongo que ya conocereis a Asley, ¿no? _

- _Eh... más o menos..._ - contesté yo y Edward dió un suave apretón a mi mano.

-_ Asley, ¿qué has hecho?_ - enarcó una ceja - _¿porqué los tienes en tensión?_

- _¿Pero porqué siempre tengo que ser yo?_ - replicó cruzando sus brazos por delante

- ¡_Por que te conozco!_ - rió Dann con ganas. Luego se giró a mirarnos - _Edward, Bella, esta noche me lo he pasado genial, pero creo que ya es hora de que me despida_. - sonrió - _Buenas noches _- y se despidió con la mano empujando a Asley con la otra.

- _¡Adios Edward!_ - se despidió muy efusivamente Asley. Edward levantó su mano en un acto reflejo y sonrió muy feliz.

- _¿Edward?_ - No me lo podía creer! ¿Qué hacía Edward sonriendo embobado a esa chica?

Me miró sorprendido por su misma reacción y bajó la mirada como avergonzado.

- _Creo que será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos también..._ - propuso

- _Sí. Tenemos que hablar..._ - repuse

Aquí empezaban a pasar cosas muy extrañas. Me sentía como si estuviera en un sueño y la gente de mi alrededor lo supiera pero no quisiera decírmelo. También quedaban sueltos algunos cabos que me estaban volviendo loca; ¿qué había de extraño en Dann? ¿por qué aún sabiendo que había algo extraño en él, me gustaba tanto estar a su lado? y lo más inquietante... ¡¿qué se trae esa chica con Edward?!

Definitivamente esa noche íbamos a charlar muy seriamente...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Siento muchísimo el retraso, de veras! xd

se me han hechado los fics encima! ajaj xD

Un abrazo gigante y millones de gracias para toda la gente que me aconsejó que pusiera una canción en concreto  
=D

**SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO NO HABERLAS PODIDO PONER TODAS**, pero es que no había ni espacio, ni arugumento para todas xd

aun así, **UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS, por colaborar** y por los **REWIEWs** y por los **GO!!**

me haceis la chica más feliz del planeta!!!! xD

Os kieroooOOOOoOO!!!!

muchos besos! y cuidaos muchUuU!!!

xDD!

xaoO*


End file.
